This invention relates to an air intake filter for internal combustion engines comprising a housing and a flat, replaceable filter insert through which air passes transversely in operation, wherein the filter insert is insertable into the filter housing through a narrow side and has a gasket disposed circumferentially on an end face for sealingly engaging a ledge of the filter housing.
German published Patent Application DE 39 11 153 discloses an air intake filter of this type for internal combustion engines. This filter has proven effective in practice, but there is a danger that, when the filter insert is replaced, some of the steps of the procedure may not always be performed correctly and therefore, under certain circumstances, the filter insert may be improperly installed. Thus, there remains a need for improved air intake filter designs.